


Nightmares

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Goddesses, Horror, Human Sacrifice, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A young virgin get sacrificed to the Goddess and Queen of her people.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



> I really hope it's close to what you were hoping for. On rereading your request I've realized that maybe I should have done the monster more animal-like, I'm really sorry.

  
  



End file.
